


Quarantine Time

by Masterless



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Isak and Even are in a loving and committed relationship, M/M, Quarantine, Rimming, smutty smutty times, this started as something sweet and just devolved into smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: Even was struggling.It had been weeks since quarantine had started.It had been one month and three weeks and two days, to be exact.That time was full of depression, upset, far too many take away dinners, thousands of laughs, tickles, hugs, snuggles, tens of binged tv shows, and lot’s of beer.And no sex.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	Quarantine Time

“Isak,” Even said softly, shaking Isak’s shoulder. “Baby, come on. You’ve been in bed for five hours.”

Even’s school had turned to online classes three weeks before. Even had spiraled into a depressive episode that lasted for half that time. Isak’s school followed a week after Even’s. They had basically spent a week and a half in bed, Isak doing everything he could to make sure Even knew he wasn’t alone. Even’s episode lingered for a while, but he shook it off and sprang back into his art. His film internship had been cut in half, but he had done enough to qualify for graduation. His school friends all had to move away, but they could still video chat. He was locked in his apartment, but he had Isak. He always had Isak. Isak, who was far more optimistic than himself. Isak, who was always there with a hug and a kiss when he needed one. Isak, who was easy with a joke and a laugh, who could always make Even feel better.

Isak, whose mother had tested positive for the virus.

It had hit a lot harder than Isak had thought. He got the call and had stayed on the phone for an hour with his mother, telling her everything was going to be okay. She was in the early stages, she was going to be fine. It was going to get worse before it would get better, but she would get better. And she didn’t need to worry about him, they hadn’t spoken in person in three weeks. He hadn’t been outside the apartment in two and a half. He would know if he was sick. He had been positive throughout the whole call, even getting a laugh out of her near the end. But when he hung up, he put his phone down on the kitchen table, walked into their room, curled up on their bed, and wept.

Even had never seen Isak this upset. Angry at school work, yes, furious at homophobes in the street, definitely. Sad enough to spend hours on end curled up on himself in bed, crying until he was numb? Even had never seen that before.

“Come on,” Even said again, slipping his arms around Isak. “Just for a few minutes? Just to eat something?”

Isak snuggled into his arms and shook his head.

What did Isak do when Even was like this? Even usually didn’t remember much about his depressive episodes, they were so blurred and mushy in his mind. He could distinctly see, however, Isak laying next to him, could feel him stroking a soft hand through his hair. So Even did what he knew helped him. He laid with Isak in his arms and ran his hands through the younger boys’ hair. 

After an hour, though, he was really hungry and he had to pee. How did Isak do this? How did Isak just stay in bed with him?

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

“Nei,” Isak whispered.

“Do you mind if I get something to eat?” Even asked.

“Nei.”

But Even still didn’t want to let go of him.

“What are you making?” Isak asked.

“I was thinking of making cheese tasties.”

Isak smiled faintly. “Cardamom.”

“Lots of cardamom.” Even smiled back at him. “You want to move to the living room?”

It took a little coaxing, but Even managed to get Isak into his pjs and into the living room. They settled onto the sofa with their cheese toasties, watching trashy tv and snuggling.

They had moved into a bigger apartment closer to the center of Oslo a few months ago, one that they had both fallen in love with from the get go. Even liked that they had a living room that wasn’t also their bedroom. Isak liked that they had a kitchen that was bigger than a postage stamp. They both appreciated the way it gave them the opportunity to be on their own sometimes. When Even didn’t want anyone around, Isak wasn’t stuck in the kitchen. When Isak needed time to think in silence, Even didn’t have to hide out on the tiny balcony of their old apartment. They had their own spaces, and they had places where they could be together.

“You know she’s going to be okay, right?” Even asked.

“Nei.” Isak sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “I can hope she’s going to be okay. I can hope that she’ll get better. But there’s a chance that she won’t get better. There’s-”

“Only a 3% mortality rate.” Even squeezed him closer. “Your mama is strong, Isak. She’s an amazing woman, she’s survived a lot in her life. She’ll be okay.”

It took Isak a few days to get out of his funk, but Even didn’t push him. He knew what it was like to feel like dirt. He knew what it was like to not want to get out of bed, even to do something that he loved. So when he woke up to Isak making pancakes in the kitchen, he knew they were going to be okay.

*

Even was struggling.

It had been weeks since quarantine had started.

It had been one month and three weeks and two days, to be exact.

That time was full of depression, upset, far too many take away dinners, thousands of laughs, tickles, hugs, snuggles, tens of binged tv shows, and lot’s of beer.

And no sex.

So, Even was struggling. It had hit him like a wall, surprising him like nothing in his 22 years had. He had been going about his day, making toasted sandwiches for him and Isak to have for lunch, when Isak walked out of the bathroom, passed the kitchen, and into their bedroom - in only a towel, water still clinging to his skin. And just like that, Even was horny. Horny like he hadn’t been since he’d started dating Isak. Not to say that Isak didn’t make him horny, it’s just that he hadn’t been that horny since before because they’d had sex pretty frequently. But since quarantine had started, it was like they’d fallen into this sexless slump. They were okay, they were happy, even, but they hadn’t been very active in the bed. So when Isak passed by looking like a whole snack, Even had been distracted by all this.

The smell of burning bread brought him back to the present, though.

Scrambling to save their lunch, he shook his head. What had come over him? He’d seen Isak post shower plenty of times since quarantine had started. He had seen Isak naked plenty of times, too, and it hadn’t made him want to ravish Isak before. Maybe that was it. He hadn’t even felt any kind of sexual attraction to his boyfriend since the whole thing had started. Romantic, yes, but sexual? It had gone out the window as soon as his school had shut down. But now it was back, and he could feel himself getting hard just thinking about Isak walking from the bathroom to their bedroom. Water dripping from his hair, which had gotten longer since their isolation started. Drops glistening on his chest, his broad shoulders, sliding down his stomach…

Even felt his face get red. Wow, he was so far gone.

“Even?” Isak called. “Is everything okay?”

He turned towards the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. “Ja. Just… making lunch.”

He could hear Isak walk towards him, coming out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Even stood behind the kitchen island so that Isak wouldn’t see the situation that was, now quickly, growing in his shorts. Isak had put on boxers but nothing else, like he wanted to kill Even with his looks. Even nearly groaned when he saw that Isak had decided not to shave his face, choosing instead to let his stubble grow a little.

“Burning lunch?” Isak joked.

Even laughed, a little more hysterically than he should have, but he pushed Isak’s plate towards him and sat at the island. Isak sat across from him, eyeing him with suspicion.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Ja.” Even nodded, taking a bit of his sandwich. Molten cheese came squirting into his mouth, burning the top of his mouth and his tongue. “Faen.”

Isak dropped his sandwich and fixed him with an unimpressed stare. “Okay, what’s wrong?”

“Ikke noe.” Even tried to take another bite, but Isak reached across the table to stop him. Even his touch sent sparks through Even’s body.

“Even.”

He dropped his sandwich. “I’m…” He sighed.

“What?”

“I’m fucking horny, Isak.”

“Oh.” Isak blushed. Still, after being together for four years, he blushed. “Is that it?”

“Ja.” He looked down at his plate. “I didn’t want to say anything because we haven’t done anything for a month and a half, but… Yeah. I’m really horny.”

Isak snorted. “I haven’t said anything because I didn’t think you were in the mood.”

“I haven’t been!” Even shook his head. “But… you walked out of the shower and it was like I… I had to stop myself from running after you and fucking you right there.”

“I wouldn’t have stopped you,” Isak said, smirking slightly.

Even groaned. “Isak. You’re so fucking hot, you know that?”

“You tell me pretty much every day, Even.”

There was a moment of silence before Isak stood up and walked around the island to Even’s seat, turning him around just enough to sit in his lap.

“Excited, I see,” Isak said, smirking again.

“Only for you.”

Even’s head almost exploded when Isak kissed him. It was like the first time and the thousandth time all in one. He was breathless like he was underwater, but it also felt like he was falling into something comfortable and well known. Isak’s mouth on his own, his tongue in his mouth, the way they melted together and became almost like one person. He felt like he could almost be content with this - almost. That was, until Isak shifted in his lap and began to grind his hips down into Even’s. Fireworks went off in Even’s head, and he moaned into Isak’s mouth, wrapping his arms around the other boy tightly. Isak’s hands were in Even’s hair, holding tightly, and they breathed each other in, hands against skin and lips against lips. 

Isak moaned as Even ran his hand down his spine, sending shivers throughout his body.

“Bedroom,” Even muttered against his lips.

He shook his head. “Nei. Here. Now.”

And really, how could Even actually refuse that?

He pulled off his shirt and gasped when Isak latched himself to Even’s neck. It was then that Even realised they hadn’t even been naked at the same time in more than a month, and he needed to rectify that. He needed to feel Isak’s skin on his own, needed to feel them chest to chest. So he pulled Isak closer and bit into his shoulder, feeling Isak shudder on top of him. Isak’s deft hands dropped to the button of Even’s shorts, pulling it open and standing slightly so he could shove them down. Even wiggled them off the rest of the way, his own hands starting to pull Isak’s boxers down. Isak stood and made quick work of the both of them, sitting again when they were naked. They gasped as they touched, feeling more vulnerable than they had in a long while. They still for a moment, drinking in the feeling of each other, knowing that this wasn’t anything new, but feeling that it was just as special as if it were. 

“Jeg elsker deg,” Isak whispered.

“Jeg elsker deg,” Even whispered back.

Isak kissed him again, slower this time, the franticness of their initial touch gone, but none of the want, none of the need. They knew they had all the time they wanted right then. They knew they could touch and be touched and let it happen with no worry of bother. Even reached behind him for the drawer next to the sink, the one they had dubbed the “junk” drawer. He knew that they kept a spare bottle of lube there for some reason. Well, he thought that whoever had put it there must have had a stroke of genius, because he really didn’t want to get up just then. It had been about a year since they’d last used a condom.

“Faen,” Isak groaned when he heard the bottle open. “I need you in me, Even.”

Even couldn’t really speak at that point, so he just nodded and kissed him again, pouring probably too much lube into his hand before tossing the bottle to the side. He traced a finger over Isak’s hole and felt him shudder again. He teased the other boy until he was whining before finally relenting and slipping one finger in, groaning at the tightness. Isak was panting again, resting his forehead against Even’s. Even thought he could cum just like that, watching Isak fuck himself on Even’s fingers. By that point, Even had three fingers inside of Isak, barely moving them as Isak took control. He did, however, bend his fingers ever so slightly on Isak’s down stroke, causing his boyfriend to gasp and lean back, arching his back and holding onto Even’s chair. 

“Eveeeeeennn,” Isak moaned. “I need you, now, please, baby, please.”

Even loved it when Isak got like this, telling him what he wanted.

“You want me?” Even asked, surprised that he could even speak.

“I need you, baby.”

“How?”

Isak groaned again, deep in his throat, sending zaps of lust down to Even’s groin.

“How, baby? How do you need me?”

“I need you inside me, Even!”

Isak looked him dead in the eye and Even knew he would never be able to not do what Isak told him to do. So he pulled his fingers from Isak, grabbed the lube, prepped himself, and let Isak sink down onto his dick. Isak groaned the whole way down, one hand gripping Even’s hair, the other his shoulder. Even moaned at his tightness, even after so long fingering him open. Isak would never cease to surprise him, never cease to make him feel like the luckiest man in the world. Isak was so hot and tight inside, so perfect, taking all that he could, sitting in Even’s lap. He rocked his hips forward, trying to hit that perfect spot. Even propped his feet up on the rungs of the chair and thrust his hips up on Isak’s down stroke, causing the both of them to gasp.

“Fy faen, Isak,” Even groaned.

Isak laughed, leaning back in to kiss him again. It was hot and sloppy, and Even couldn’t get enough. He dug his hands into Isak’s hair, holding him close as they moved together. But it became apparent to Even that it wasn’t enough for Isak, either. Sure, they were fucking, but it just wasn’t enough.

“Faen, I need you deeper,” Isak growled.

He stood, pulling Even to his feet and shoving the lunch plates to the side in one movement. He leaned over the island, sticking his ass into the air, facing away from Even. He looked over his shoulder when Even didn’t move. He was just staring at Isak’s ass, his mouth watering slightly, and he was on his knees before Isak could ask him if he was okay. Even buried his face into Isak’s ass, his tongue lapping his pulsating walls, tasting the lube and himself and Isak all in one go, his hand moving ceaselessly between his own legs. Isak was nearly screaming now, and their neighbours were definitely going to hate them. They were usually at work when Even and Isak had day sex, and day sex could get loud, but with the quarantine, they were bound to hear.

“Even,” Isak panted, his hadn going back to fist in his boyfriend's hair. “Faen, Even. Faaaeeeennnn.”

Even smirked slightly, leaning back slightly to look at his work. He bit Isak’s ass cheek and reached up between his legs to touch him, gaining another startled gasp from Isak.

“Even, pl-ease….” Isak groaned. “I need you.”

Without bothering to tease him again, Even stood and slipped back inside of him, drawing a long, deep groan from Isak. He didn’t bother to pause, his hips began to rock, gently at first and then picking up speed until Isak was gasping with every thrust. Isak scrambled for purchase on the table top, thrusting his hips back into Even’s, meeting him every time. Even gripped Isak’s hips tightly, feeling the telltale coiling in his stomach begin.

“Faen, Isak,” he panted. “I’m going to cum.”

Isak moaned, resting his forehead on the counter top. “Faen, Even, please, don’t stop. Cum inside me, faen, Even, cum inside me.” 

Even groaned in response, and Isak just kept talking, swearing. He knew that Even liked it when he kept talking towards the end, telling him not to stop, begging him to cum inside him. Isak liked it, too, liked that he could turn Even on so much with just his words. With one hand on Isak’s hip and the other on his shoulder, Even felt the heat pool lower and lower until it was too much, and with one last swear word, he came. Isak gasped as he felt Even let go inside him, hot and pulsing, filling him up and pushing him closer and closer to the edge himself. Even didn’t stop thrusting his hips, knowing that Isak wasn’t done yet. Isak was nearly there though, and as Even gave one final, deep thrust inside of him, as Isak felt one more hot pulse of cum inside, he groaned and followed his boyfriend over. He came on the side of the island and on the floor, gasping as Even wrapped his hand around his dick to milk him through it.

“Faen, Even,” Isak groaned, panting as he came back down. “That was… oh my god.”

“Yeah,” Even agreed. “Yeah.

Even leaned forward, resting his forehead on the back of Isak’s neck. They stood like that for a few minutes, their breathing settling, before Even straightened up again and stepped back. Isak moaned slightly at the empty feeling in his ass, the feeling of Even’s cum, still burning hot, dripping out of him.

“Faen,” Even laughed.

“What?” Isak asked, still not standing up.

“Issy.”

“What?” Isak repeated.

“Look at where we are.”

Confused, Isak stood up fully again. He knew they were in their kitchen, so what? It was only then that he remembered that they had ceiling to floor windows in their kitchen, and he felt himself go red. They were on the outside of the building, so it wasn’t like their neighbours could look in on them, but there was another apartment complex across from them. There was a park in between the two two buildings, but they must have still been visible from it.

“Faen,” Isak whispered.

*

Isak sighed, turning over in bed to find his boyfriend, but his hand met cold bed sheets. Opening his eyes, Isak saw Even stood on the balcony, the early morning sun haloing his golden hair. He was looking over the city, his shoulders rising and falling gently as he breathed in the chill air. Isak smiled as he watched, feeling grateful that he still had Even. That they weren’t separated, like their parents had originally suggested. Even’s parents had offered to house both of them, but Isak was able to find work online as a biology tutor, and it actually paid really well. Even was still selling his art, so they got some money from that. And anyway, they had enough saved up to live comfortably for a few months if they didn’t go overboard with the spending.

Standing, Isak pulled on a hoodie from the back of Even’s desk chair and stepped out to join his boyfriend.

“Halla,” Even greeted gently when Isak wrapped his arms around his waist. “Sleep well?”

“Ja.” Isak rested his cheek on the back of Even’s shoulders. “You?”

“Not really.” Even shifted, pulling Isak forward so that he could hold him. “I just… I don’t know, all of this has been messing with my head a bit.”

“That’s okay.” 

And it was. It was okay that Even wasn’t handling it spectacularly, neither was Isak. It had hit Even harder, though. When all this started, when Even’s school first decided to go to online classes, he had spiraled into a depressive episode. It was hard to watch Even like that, it always had been, but they got through it. Isak only left when he had to, to go to school, but when his school shut down, too, he stayed with Even when he needed him. 

“I know, I just don’t want you to feel…” Even sighed. “I know you get worried when I have an episode, and I don’t like that.”

“Well,” Isak said, looking up at him, “there really isn’t any way of stopping me being worried, but we’re just taking it a day at a time, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Even smiled and leaned down to kiss him, but Isak ducked away with a laugh.

“Nei, nei, I’m not kissing morning breath. Go brush your teeth.”

Even snorted, shaking his head. “You’re no better.”

Isak stuck out his tongue and ran back inside as Even lunged to tickle him. He chased Isak around the apartment before tackling him on to the sofa, laughing as Isak shrieked with high pitched giggles below him. Isak pulled him close to stop the onslaught and then settled into the cushions, the occasional stray giggle escaping their mouths. 


End file.
